


Kind of Blue

by CQC_Lesbian



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQC_Lesbian/pseuds/CQC_Lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potential series of One-shots/stories centered around Piper and the Sole Survivor. We'll see if I feel motivated to write more parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just thought this up when I was sore from playing softball the other day so hope it goes over well. Enjoy, loves.

 

 

 

The Sun had started to set over the chilly landscape that was post-apocalyptic Boston. Many of Diamond City's residents had either headed to Power Noodles of dinner or over to one of the bars to get wasted and forget the troubles of deathclaws and raiders in the Commonwealth; the day having tired them out sufficiently enough as to where they had to fuel up in some way. But not Blue. And certainly not Piper.

“Blue, it hurts. Make it stop,” Piper whined from the couch in the house that Blue had purchased in Diamond City.

“Oh, poor thing. Who knew you'd be such a baby about trekking across half of the city in a day? I would have brought Cait with me if I knew that this were going to happen,” Blue smirked, opening up a bottle of whiskey and pouring it into two glasses partially filled with Nuka Cola.”Here, have a drink to numb the pain,” she offered.

“I don't need alcohol I need for my legs to stop throbbing. My shins feel like they're on fire,” Piper groaned, burying her face into the well-kept pillow that they had found in one of the vaults around the area.

Blue sighed and sat the glass down on the table next to the couch, then slumping into the chair on the other side of it with a groan,”I told you that you needed to stretch but you didn't wanna listen to me. You never listen to what I have to say. 'Piper Wright, press warrior, bringer of truth, needs none of your petty, pre-war knowledge!'” Blue mocked with a smile.

Piper glared at Blue from her hiding place in the pillow,”You're such a bitch, oh my god. Why did you make me circumnavigate the entirety of the Commonwealth all for some damned bobbleheads?”

“Because,” Blue started, sipping from her cup gingerly,”they're cute. Much like a certain reporter I know,” she chimed while beaming a kindhearted smile towards the incapacitated reporter.

Piper chuckled before lifting the pillow from under her face and gently tossing it at Blue, causing her to wince slightly. She proceeded to follow through with moving and sit up against the far left side of the couch before stating,”Pass me that drink, Blue. I'm gonna need it if I'm gonna be trapped in a room with you for the duration of my recovery,” she laughed.

“Oh, how terrible it must be for you, Ms. Wright, to have such a noble individual such as myself, the General even, here to take care of you,” Blue smirked, picked up the spare cup, and sat on the couch next to Piper, placing a quick peck against her cheek before placing the glass in her hand.

“You think you're such a charmer, don't you?” Piper laughed out, tipping back her whiskey and cola,”pulling the Minutemen card on me when I'm defenseless and weak like this.”

“Just being sore took away your ability to talk shit, then?” Blue challenged back.

“No, you dummy, I'd just rather not have to kick your ass when my kicking leg feels like it could fall of at any minute,” Piper replied while wearing her patented grin.

Blue snorted, her nose lifting out of the edge of her glass,” I think I'd like to see you try that on a good day, love, and we'll see who comes out on top,” Blue quirked an eyebrow Piper's way, watching her face go red.

“I-I, uh, I'm not sure what you mean by that but I think I'd stand the best chance of getting the best you out of all of the friends you've made in the Commonwealth,” Piper stuttered out, now blushing the same shade as her coat in the corner.

“I don't doubt that, but you'd only win if I didn't try and you know I always give my all in everything that I do,” Blue smiled into her fast disappearing glass of alcohol.”Plus, you always get the best of me. You think I'd let R.J crash on my couch if he was having muscle aches? I'd send his ass back to the Capital Wasteland to live in the cave he grew up in with all the other whiny babies.”

Piper squinted towards Blue,”Are you calling me a whiny baby?” she pouted.

Blue laughed,” No, not a whiny baby, just my baby,” she chuckled, throwing an arm over Piper's shoulder.

“That was the corniest thing that you've ever said in your life,” Piper replied, shaking her head.

“Maize,” Blue said flatly.

Piper cocked her head sideways to glance at Blue,”What?”

Blue looked down towards the freckled nose of the woman in her arms and repeated,” Maize.”

“What the fuck are you talking abou-oh my god I fucking hate you I need to leave immediately,”Piper said shaking Blue's arm off of her and attempting to stand up before her knees gave out underneath her.

Blue caught Piper and guided her back into laying the couch, her head sitting in Blue's lap,”You really are stuck with me, you poor creature,” Blue laughed again more loudly than before.

“Shut up,” Piper whispered, digging her face into Blue's lap, hiding her half smile and again reddening face.

“You're so fucking adorable,” Blue said, leaning down to press a kiss onto the side of Piper's head.

“Stop it, Blue,” she giggled from below,”Hey, I'm really tired,” she said turning to look at her friend.

Blue leaned forward in order to pull a blanket from the back of the couch to lay over Piper and replied,” Go to sleep then, you baby. I'll be here to antagonize you when you wake up.”

Piper smiled warmly and settled into her place on the couch and Blue. She sighed gently and proceeded to fall asleep. Blue looked lovingly down towards the woman that she'd decided to take on this very new world with before leaning her head against the back of the couch and, like the woman in her presence, fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really love baseball... And apparently Piper took an interest in it, too.

“So this is baseball,” Piper mumbled into her glass of beer, staring in amazement at the moving images of the men with swatters that were absolutely not locked in a death match as Moe had described the sport.

Blue had managed to scavenge a television from the wastes and somehow rigged it to work out on the balcony of her house in Diamond City. She had loaded it with holotapes of games that they had found while scavving in an old news building. So now they sat with the sun set over the Commonwealth, bottles of beer on standby and a baseball cap placed on both of the women's heads.

Blue smiled at the awestruck reporter next to her,”Yeah, more civilized than most people around here think but not by much,” Blue chuckled,”I wish I could have found a tape of someone charging the mound.”

“Is that the Wall?!” Piper exclaimed jumping from her seat and pointing at the screen.

Blue laughed again,”I mean, I guess. We called it the Green Monster back then. A terror to righty batters from every team,” Blue claimed, tossing back her bottle.

“I don't know what that means but we live there. Like these famous guys who made millions used to play on televisions where people grow crops and shit,” Piper exclaimed, eyes still glued to the screen.

Blue scoffed,”Yeah I guess that's one way of looking at it. It still just seems like Fenway to me. This place has always kinda felt like home to me. Could just be the pretty girls, though.”

“Ok, I don't wanna hear any stories about you scouting girls in my city before the war,” Piper grumbled, cocking her head to glare at Blue.

Blue sighed and scratched at her neck,”I wasn't gonna tell any of 'em anyways 'cuz I was talking about pretty girls in the city after the war,” Blue finished, a blush starting to creep up on her.

“Oh, my God are you blushing? You never get embarrassed. What is happening? It's the apocalypse again, isn't it?” Piper teased.

“Man, I hope so that way I can get away from you,” Blue laughed, playfully shoving Piper.

“Hey! Watch it, you're gonna make me spill my beer!” Piper cried, the drink in her hand sloshing dangerously close to the edge of the glass.

Blue laughed again,”That was a pretty common occurrence at games back in the day, actually.”

“Blue... But was it a Publick Occurrence?”

Blue turned to look at Piper with a look of disbelief worn on her face. She stared at Piper, who was trying to hold back her giggling, for a long moment before reaching out and flicking the bill of her cap.

“You've been hanging around with me too much. I'm leaving before I become even more of a bad influence on you,” Blue said as she stood up, drink in hand, to go inside.

Piper jumped up to run after Blue and threw her arms around the taller woman,”No! I won't let you. You have to stay here and watch 200 year old baseball films with your drunken reporter forever,” she said, snuggling into Blue's back.

“Uh, Pipes...” said Blue,”You just made me spill my fucking beer.”

Piper let go of Blue and let her turn around and show off her drenched t-shirt. She had to throw her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter

“Lookin' a little wet there, Blue,” Piper cackled.

Blue glared back,”Shut the fuck up. Now what am I supposed to do?”

Piper raised an eyebrow at the woman in distress,”Oh, I could think of a few ways to fix this situation,” she said, sauntering over to Blue and examining her shirt.”We might need to get you out of this first.”

Blue's blush returned even stronger than before,”I mean, uh, yeah I guess... Say, are you coming onto me right now?” Blue chuckled.

Piper returned the laugh and started to lead her friend inside,” Kind of, Blue... Kind of...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spilled my soda while I was proofing this so that will be the reason for any mistakes that you can find, I swear.


End file.
